Warm
by lacrossegirl1097
Summary: It was cold and Elle needed someone to talk to. ElleSpencer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. All I have is my dog and some dignity (if you can call it that)

A/N: This has some spoilers for the last episode. This is an Elle/ Spencer story. Enjoy!

Cold. It was what she felt as the unsub left her for dead in her house. It was what she felt when she woke up in the depressing hospital. It was also the thing she felt as she started to make her way up the cobblestone walkway to his house. In the middle of October at 10 o'clock at night it was very cold. Considering that all she was wearing was some low-rise, faded jeans, a white tank top, and some black flip-flops might have contributed to her problem. But, she needed to hear his voice and to be in his proximity. As she neared his door she started to get more and more nervous. Elle took a deep breath and pressed her perfectly manicured nail on the doorbell and waited.

Spencer Reid was sitting in his favorite black leather chair reading, of coarse, when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Who would be here at 10:00?" he wondered out loud as he started to make his way to his foyer.

He opened the door and saw Elle standing there, shivering.

"Hey, come on in. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just wondered if you had some time to talk to me."

"Of coarse. Do you want a jacket or a blanket or something?"

"No I'm okay right now."

Spencer smiled as he led her with a comforting hand on the small of her back to his living room. He motioned for her to sit down on his couch and she did.

"So what do you need to talk about."

"I just can't get the nightmares and the feelings to stop." She said as she started to cry. Spencer did the only natural thing he could think of, he gathered her in his arms and tried to sooth her through the tears. Finally she settled down,

"Thank you, I am really sorry. I should get going."

"No, it's almost 11:00, you can stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can have my bed and I'll take the couch."

"No way Spencer let me take the couch."

"No Elle you are not sleeping on the couch."

"Okay then we can share a bed."

Spencer hesitated for a second,

"Sure, I guess we can share."

"Okay, do you have something I could wear?"

"Yeah come with me."

As he led her to his room he started to panic.

'How am I supposed to spend a night in the same house, let alone the same bed as Elle!' he thought to himself.

"Here you go." He said as he handed Elle some of his old clothes.

"Thank you." She said with a smile that melted his heart.

"Your welcome. The bathroom is the second door on the right if you want to change for bed."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Spencer gave a big sigh and then set to getting ready for bed. A few minutes later Elle knocked lightly on his door.

"Come in." he said and she did so looking absolutely beautiful in his big t-shirt and sweats.

"Hey thanks for this."

"Your welcome. Now lets go to sleep."

She crawled into bed next to him and gingerly slipped under the covers.

"Night Spencer."

"Goodnight Elle."

As he fell asleep he thought,

'This is so nice to be next to her but at the same time I know I can't have her.'

A/N: I know it was a crappy ending, but if I get some nice reviews I might add some more chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. Elle would not have left, Spencer would take his clothes off way more, and would not have a drug problem.

A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review! Also this chapter refers to Elle after she left the BAU.

Warmth. It was a feeling that Spencer Reid welcomed when he woke up the morning after Elle had come to talk to him. The only problem was the fact that their current position was less than appropriate. She had her head on his chest and his arms were around her waist. Reid tried to savor the moment, which wasn't that hard with his eidetic memory, but he still could shake the feeling that this was going to end soon and badly.

The first time Reid realized that he was falling for Elle was during the case in Texas where Elle was a hostage on a train. Sure he had a small, growing, crush on her before that. But, when he almost lost her it really hit him that he was falling, hard. She was beautiful, smart, and the fact that she could melt his heart with one of her killer smiles.

He actually hadn't slept that much last night. Elle kept having nightmares about the unsub. It sort of turned into a routine for him, after the third time. She would freak out and then he would sooth her until she was completely calmed down.

While he lay stroking her hair his mind began to wander.

'What if she wakes up and regrets coming to see me?'

They had kept in contact frequently after she left the BAU. They would talk on the phone when he was dealing with a difficult case or they would have take out. They had kept it completely platonic but he knew he wanted it to be something more.

When morning finally came Spencer noticed that Elle was waking up and carefully slid out of bed towards the bathroom.

As Elle work up she noticed that the warmth that she felt while sleeping was not as warm. Then she remembered Spencer. It was so nice to sleep with his arms around her. She then heard the vague sound of a shower being turned on.

Elle stretched and laid her head back down as she let out a sigh of relief. He was still there. She was safe.

Spencer tried desperately to think of anything else other than the fact that there was the most beautiful woman in the entire world lying in HIS bed at this very moment.

The cold shower was not working. All he could think about were her very womanly curves and her spectacular breasts…

'Stop you dirty pervert!' He thought to himself. 'She would never even consider you!'

But all Elle could think about at that same time was how Spencer, he dream guy, was on the other side of the wall, naked and wet and naked.

'Stop it Elle. He is way too good for you. You don't deserve him.'

Just then the shower stopped and Spencer, without thinking for once, stepped out of the bathroom in a fog of steam. In just a towel. Elle just gaped at the sight of him still glistening from the shower.

Spencer's cheeks grew as red as a tomato.

"Elle I am so sorry!" and Spencer went to leave the room. Before she even knew what possessed her to do it she was up, crossing the room, and grabbing his hand, telling him not to go

"You don't have to be sorry Spence." And then she grabbed the back of his neck with her free hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

He was hesitant at first then he gave in and kissed her deeply. Elle moaned into his mouth and he returned that with even deeper exploration of her mouth with his tounge.

Elle then stepped closer to him and pushed him against the bathroom door. Spencer let out a moan himself and broke the kiss.

"Elle we shouldn't be doing this. "

"Why not? You were fine with it a minute ago."

"It's just that if I do this I wouldn't want it to be a one time thing."

"What gave you the impression it would be?" Elle questioned

Spencer pondered that for a moment then smiled at her and lent down to give her another mind-blowing kiss. Elle responded by grinding her hips against his now hard member. Moaning with appreciation Spencer took the lead and guided Elle back to his bed, laying her down gently.

"You are wearing far too many clothes."

"And what should we do about that?"

Spencer smiled then lent down to remove her shirt…

Wow. That was HOT!! Well I have the next chapter written and it is just pure SEX! But I need at least 10 reviews before I will post it. Please and thank you.

P.S. Can anyone tell me the names of some other stories with elle/reid? Thanks.


End file.
